1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a heat exchanger assembly including a first heat exchanger and a second heat exchanger disposed in parallel relationship to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent No. 0,773,419, assigned to Denso (Hereinafter referred to as Denso '419), discloses a heat exchanger assembly comprising a first heat exchanger for receiving a flow of air in a transverse direction and a second heat exchanger disposed adjacent the first heat exchanger for receiving the flow of air in the transverse direction from the first heat exchanger.
The first heat exchanger of the Denso '419 patent includes a plurality of first tubes being spaced from one another and defining a fin space between adjacent first tubes. A plurality of first air fins are disposed in the fin spaces and engage the adjacent first tubes. The second heat exchanger includes a plurality of second tubes being spaced from one another by the fin space and aligned in the transverse direction with the first air fins. A plurality of second air fins are disposed in the fin spaces and engage the adjacent second tubes. The second air fins are aligned in the transverse direction with the first air fins.
The Denso '419 patent further discloses a plurality of middle connecting portions extending in the transverse direction between the aligned first and second air fins through which heat may be conducted. Each of the middle connecting portions defines a slot for reducing heat conduction between the first air fins engaging the first tubes and the second air fins engaging the second tubes. The slots of the middle connecting portions of the Denso '419 patent are disposed halfway between the first and second tubes.
The Denso '419 patent discloses an assembly that includes an air fin engaging both the first tubes of the first heat exchanger and the second tubes of the second heat exchanger and can be manufactured in a continuous and integral strip, thereby reducing the cost of manufacturing. The integral air fin transfers heat from both the first and second heat exchangers to the flow of air while the slot impedes the conduction of heat between the first air fin engaging the first heat exchanger and the second air fin engaging the second heat exchanger.